Who I Am
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Sequel to Taking Chances. Ally Hummel is back at McKinley for her senior year and is going to try and make the most of it without Rory. Can she rebuild the Glee Club and get through the next set of challenges that come at her?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

 _I was sitting on the beach with Rory next to me. We watched as the sun was beginning to set. It took out my phone and looked at the time: 7:30 P.M.; that meant it was around 2 back home. I sighed and then looked to Rory._

" _What's wrong?" He asked me. I didn't say anything._

" _Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked. He just gave me a knowing look and I sighed. "I go home tomorrow morning." I said, it had been a good few months here, and you'd think I'd be ready to go home. That'd miss home. Well I don't._

" _It's been a great summer, hasn't it?" He says._

" _I don't want it to end." I said. "I don't want to leave because the moment, I step onto that plane, that's the last time I'll be with you for a long time. Who knows when we'll be able to see each other again?"_

" _We have webcam." Rory says and I sighed._

" _Not the same. I can't make out with you over webcam." I stated._

" _I think Santana and Brittany have proven that theory to be wrong." I laugh at that one._

" _It doesn't matter, it won't be the same." I say._

" _You could stay here—you could go to school here. I mean, aren't most of our friends leaving? Do you really have to go back?" Rory said and a part wanted to just stay, be with you and never look back._

" _I want to—you know I want to, but I can't." I tell him. "I promised my dad, I would come home. And I can't just abandon the Glee Club." He the puts his arms around me. "Even though we won't be together—at least at first—I think I can make this a really good senior year."_

" _I love you." I finally say._

" _I love you." He repeats._

* * *

I wake up to my alarm going off at 7 A.M. I sigh and get up and walk over to my computer—a few messages. One from Rachel, asking me if she heard from Finn—which I haven't. One from Santana, telling me to send Brittany some love since she managed to drop her phone in the toilet—I don't even want to know. And finally, one from Rory. _First last day—good luck_. I smile and then start to get ready.

You know, most people would go to school on their first last day of high school with something new, and so hot and amazing. Me—luckily I am not really into fashion. Kurt's fashion still hasn't rubbed off on me.

I put on a tank top, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I then put on this necklace that Rory got me made for me, while we were in Ireland. I grabbed what I needed and found Kurt downstairs and he insisted on driving.

Since Kurt didn't get into NYADA, he decided not to go with Rachel to New York. He was going to stay and help us with getting the Glee Club together and possibly Sectionals. I personally, think he's just terrified of going and if he goes he'll be reminded that he didn't get in. But I think even if he didn't get in, he'd have a blast in New York. But I won't say anything because I doubt he'll listen to his little sister.

I found Sam waiting by my locker and I ran and gave him a hug. At least it was nice to see a familiar face. "At least someone has returned." Sam says and we start walking together.

"Well you're lucky that I promised my dad that I would come back from Ireland. Because I really didn't want to leave." I stated and he laughed a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." He mumbled and I laughed—I guess even though Rory wouldn't be with me for now, I'd have Sam. This year would be hell without my best friend. We went into the Choir room and there were a few people there: Tina and Artie were there in the front row. After Sam and I walked in that was when Blaine and Kurt joined us—well that makes five members so far because Kurt has graduated. Then Brittany walked in. I guess, her parents were forcing her to stay here to graduate after all.

So we had six members. Still a long way to go.

The Mr. Shue came in and we all sat down. It was really strange seeing the Choir room this empty.

"I know we lost a lot of members." Mr. Shue started off by saying.

"Mr. Shue we had eighteen members last year and now we have six." Tina stated, I guess when you think about it that way, it was really low. And we knew it was going to be hell to get enough members to meet the new requirements.

"Yes, but luckily because of the lack of participants in the last year competitions, the now required members in a Glee Club is twelve again." He said. I guess that made things a little easier, but not completely. "And I think we'll be able to have a good turn out this year because I when put the sign-up sheet, a lot of people were eager to sign up." He says. That's only because we won Nationals—if we lost, pretty much no one would sign up.

"But it's your guys' job to help get more people to audition." Mr. Shue said. Then Tina had another comment—or maybe it was a question this time.

"Mr. Shue, when do we get to decide who the new captains are this year? I mean, Finn and Rachel are gone, so I think we need some new leadership." Tina stated.

"I actually, I talked to them last year and asked who they thought would be good co-captains and they decided on Ally and Sam." Mr. Shue told her and I looked back with her and Tina did not look happy. I guess she wanted to be a captain, in hopes of getting a solo. I think I could give her one—possibly since I had gotten a solo at every competition last year.

Then a student came in and handed a note to Mr. Shue. He read it and then looked at me. I took the note and sighed. I had to go talk to Figgins about something.

* * *

I sat down at his desk, I wonder what he needed from me. "Since you were a new student last year—" I cut him off there, why does everyone just assume that I was new last year.

"I've been at this school for four years." I stated. I have been here since I was freshman, but no one realized I existed until last year.

"Anyways…" He speaks again, ignoring my comment. It was awkward, so I get it all the time. "We have a new student and we need you to show her around."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He said, well that wasn't really an answer, but I guess I have to show the newbie around. "Her mother is new to our staff, our newest lunch lady." He then added as I got up. Her mom is the lunch lady, I guess she needs to work and wants someone to show her daughter around. Honestly, I didn't really mind.

I got up and then a girl wearing a white top, with a long floral skirt, and black flats came in the room, she seemed kind of shy. "This is Marley Rose, our newest student. Show her around the school, help her find her classes, and answer any questions she has." He says and then we leave. I guess he doesn't want to show her around, so he is having me do it. Luckily I won't be missing much today since it's the first day.

"I'm Ally." I told her as we walked. She seemed kind of quiet. "So where are you from?" I asked, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Cleveland." She tells me. I show her where he locker is and where all the important places are, like the bathrooms, the library, the cafeteria, the gym, and such. Then I show her where to sign up for clubs and sports and then I show her the band room and then finally the choir room.

She looks around and she seems to be interested in the Choir room. She looks back at me, wondering if it's okay. I nod and follow her in. "You don't talk much." I state, but hate myself for saying it. I sound like a bitch. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I just didn't know what to say." She replied. I could tell she was trying to be cautious with what she says, as if I would make fun of her or something. I can tell she's probably been bullied in the past or something and is trying to avoid that.

"So you're mom's the lunch lady." I stated and she didn't look or move. As if, waiting for me to make fun of her. "She must be a good cook." I said and she turned and nodded.

"Most people would have laughed." She says.

"I'm not like most people." I reply. And I walk over and sit at the piano. "Do you like music?" I ask her and she nods. "Would you be interested in auditioning for Glee Club?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I don't really sing." She says.

"Prove it." I say. "I'm sure you can sing." I don't know why, but I get this vibe that she can. "Try it, here sing this with me." I start playing a piano.

[Ally]  
 _Oh no, did I get too close oh?_  
 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
 _All your insecurities_  
 _All the dirty laundry_  
 _Never made me blink one time_

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

I turn to Marley and motion for her to join in. I can tell she wants to, but she's scared to.

[Marley & Ally] _  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

[Marley] _  
Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are unworthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would_

[Marley & Ally] _  
I'd do it all because I love you,_

[Marley] _  
I love you_

[Marley & Ally] _  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

[Ally] _  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

[Marley] _  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free_

[Ally] _  
Will you do the same for me?_

[Marley & Ally] _  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally_

I stop playing and grin at her. "Has anyone told you can't sing?" I question and she frowns and nods. "Well, they must be deaf." She then smiles and we hug. "Now you have to audition. We need members to compete and there's no way you couldn't get in."

"Okay." She says, I guess I may have just helped the Glee Club. "Anyways, I should probably go to my class." She says and I nod.

"Hey, if you want any help with anything—song or what to wear, let me know." I said and nodded and walked away. I doubt she would need it, but it was there if she wanted it.

* * *

Jan's POV

It was four A.M. and I decided to take a shower. I know it's odd to do it at this time, but I don't like doing that in front of all the other girls in the dorms. I get out the shower and notice another girl there and I have to quickly over myself.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else would be in here at this hour." I said. "I shower early so I don't have to do it around the other girls." I say.

"The girls here are surprisingly very judgmental." The girl says and I hold in a laugh. She is definitely not from New York.

"Welcome to New York City." I say and walk over and start doing the stuff I would usually do after I get out of the shower. "Jan. Jan Nicks." I say and hold out my hand to her.

"Rachel Berry." She says. "Musical theatre."

"Same here." I say and then my friend Brody comes out of the shower and he stands there for a few seconds, letting whoever was in there, get a view of his parts. I roll my eyes and look away, he laughs and then puts a towel over it. Then I look back. "About time." I say.

Rachel looks away awkwardly, I knew she looked at it, pretty much anyone who is lucky enough to see it stares. But based on her look, I am guessing that she has a boyfriend.

"Sorry about him, sometimes he can be a real…dick." I said as he walked over. "Anyways, who's the lucky guy?" I then asked.

"His name's Finn. He's in the army." She said, well that kind of sucked. I probably shouldn't mention him again, but I mostly asked so Brody would know not to strip around her. She already felt guilty for looking and not turning away.

"Are you a freshman?" Brody asked and her she nodded.

"I'm a junior. Brody Weston." He said and took her hand and kissed it. Oh my god, what is wrong with him. "And Jan over here is a sophomore."

"Sorry about him…I seriously don't know what's wrong with him." I said. "Anyways, where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio." Rachel says. Wow, I have heard of that place and it kind of sucks, I think. My mom used to live there and couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. "This place is kind of intimating."

"Just remember you're here because you are the best of the best." Brody stated and she grinned.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two." I stated, I was tired and wanted to get some sleep before class tomorrow—and I still needed to find a duet partner—well someone to practice with until orientation at the end of the week. I then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Rachel and Brody alone.

* * *

Ally's POV

I was sitting with the Glee Club at lunch, minus Blaine, who was in the courtyard with Kurt. Then this cheerleader joins us at the table. "Hello Glee Club." She states, I can tell by her tone of voice that she is the bitchy type. Then another cheerleader, this one brunette sits down.

"Hey Kitty. Alexa." Artie says. I guess since we were cool now, the cheerleaders sat at our table now. Then I see Marley looking around, with nowhere to sit and I motion her to come over. "Hey Marley." I say and she smiles, I guess it's good to have a friend. "This is Marley, she's new."

"I'm probably going to audition." Marley then says.

"Well it's going to be a very tough competition, but good luck." Tina says, coldly.

"You better not blow it." The blonde cheerleader, Kitty says.

"Try not to forget the words when everyone's watching you. Judging you." Alexa adds on and then both she and Kitty laugh.

"Guys, can we just make room for Marley to sit?" I ask kindly and Sam was about to when Kitty stops him.

"Sorry, we don't make room for losers." Kitty states. Marley frowns and was about to walk away. I was right, she was the bitchy cheerleader type.

"Marley, wait!" I say and get up with my tray.

"Ally, where are you going?" Sam asks me.

"I don't want to sit at a table with these bitches." I said and walked out with Marley. We went into the courtyard and joined Kurt and Blaine at their table.

"What happened to eating lunch with the others?" Kurt asked me.

"A bunch of cheerleaders showed up and I didn't want to sit there." I told him. "They wouldn't let Marley sit, so we're sitting here. This is Marley, by the way." Marley grinned as the boys turned to her.

"Nice to meet you Marley." Blaine says. "Anyways, can you talk Kurt into going to New York?" Blaine said, at least I wasn't the only one who thought he should go.

"Blaine, Ally, I didn't get in, so there's no point." Kurt argued. "Why should I go?"

"Staying here, is not good for you." I stated. "I love you Kurt, you're my brother, and Blaine is your boyfriend and I get its easier to stay here for us too, but you belong in New York. You need to find yourself and you can't do that here. New York's the place for that."

"Blaine, Marley, back me up on this one." I said and then started playing Blaine's guitar, which he kept under the table.

[Ally]  
 _May passion be the wind  
That leads you through your days  
And may conviction keep you strong  
Guide you on your way_

 _May there be many moments  
That make your life so sweet  
Oh, but more than memories_

 _I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams  
And that faith gives you the courage  
To dare to do great things_

 _I'm here for you whatever this life brings  
So let my love give you roots  
And help you find your wings_

[Ally & Blaine] _  
It's not living if you don't reach for the sky  
I'll have tears as you take off_

[Ally & Marley] _  
But I'll cheer as you fly_

[Ally, Marley, & Blaine] _  
I pray that God would fill your heart with dreams  
And that faith gives you the courage  
To dare to do great things_

 _I'm here for you whatever this life brings  
So let my love give you roots  
And help you find your wings_

I know what the song was really about, but Kurt didn't know the song, so well. I hope he gets what I mean anyways. Kurt then walked up to me and hugged him and then he kissed Blaine. "Thank you." He said. "I love you both." He said and then left. I knew that this was the push he needed.

* * *

It was the day of auditions and most—well every single one of them so far were awful. I am pretty sure half the people who came were either drunk, on drugs, or maybe even both. Then this African American boy came onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Jake."

"Last name?"

"It's just Jake."

"Alright, sing whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue said and then the music started playing. I really don't know if I can take another bad audition.

 _With her wine-stained lips, yeah shes nothing but trouble  
Cold to the touch but shes warm as a devil  
I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul  
She tasted a break and I cant get more_

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But, I wouldnt change, no I wouldnt change this love  
You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But, I wouldnt change, no I wouldnt change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me  
(Hey, hey, hey)  
(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_

He was really good. I looked around and they all seemed pretty impressed by his voice. I think we may have found someone who deserved to be in Glee Club.

"Thank you, Jake. We'll let you know." I told him and he walked off the stage. He seemed a little mad that we cut his song short, I guess he didn't know that we really only need to hear a verse and chorus.

Now we only have one more person, I guess that meant it was Marley. Then she walked out on stage wearing a blue dress, a pair of white heels, and a necklace. I had let her borrow a dress from me and I bought her the shoes. It was strangely fun, shopping. She told that they were poor and she didn't want her mom buying her something when the money could go to something else, she wasn't happy about me spending money, but I didn't care. I wanted to and had to live with it.

She walked over to the microphone.

"What's your name?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Marley Rose." She told them and looked to me. She was nervous, but I smiled reassuringly at her. She's got this. The song she picked was a really good song and she would nail it.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue says and then the music starts. I look around, and people seem interested especially after the incident at lunch the other day.

 _I'll always remember  
Those late afternoons  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon, yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed_

 _In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry_

We all applauded after she finished. Like I said, she was going to nail it and she did. Everyone seemed to like it. "That was great, Marley." Mr. Shue said. She looked to me and I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "We'll let you know."

Auditions were over, but I knew we still had a long way to go, since I knew that we had only found two new members.

* * *

At the end of the week, the cast list went up, which had me, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Marley, and Jake on it. Now we had eight members and we only needed to find four more. That's progress.

Everyone gathered into the choir room and I sat on a stool in front of everyone. There was something I wanted sing. "Anyways, first I'd like to welcome Marley and Jake to the Glee Club." I said and everyone clapped for them. "And also, I'd like to start off the year with a song. For most of us, this is our senior year and this is the time to find ourselves."

 _Been two hours in a taxi cab  
I'm just driving around and I'm running a tab  
But it doesn't really matter, no, I'm not getting mad  
It's okay 'cause I know where I'm going_

 _Out the window, everybody's on the phone  
All the lights are on and they're all in the zone  
Gotta take a step back from my new ringtone  
I don't care if Jeff Fenster is calling_

 _Days like these  
It's hard to breathe_

 _I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now  
Stop the craziness some how  
Leave it all behind me  
I know it's gonna find me_

 _I've got nothing to win, I've got nothing to lose  
Just trying to walk in my own two shoes  
Gotta take some time now  
It's time for me to find out who I am_

 _Oh, oh, oh,  
Who I am_

 _The windshield looks like a movie screen  
And the world outside is a big machine  
And it moves so fast I can barely think  
That's okay 'cause I know what I'm doing_

 _Days like these  
It's hard to breathe_

 _I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now  
Stop the craziness some how  
Leave it all behind me  
I know it's gonna find me_

 _I've got nothing to win, I've got nothing to lose  
Just trying to walk in my own two shoes  
Gotta take some time now  
It's time for me to find out who I am_

 _Who I am  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Who I am_

* * *

 **So the sequel to Taking Chances is posted. I posted the first chapter of Taking Chances, last year today—on my birthday—and when I wrote this, I thought why not post it then again? So yeah…that's what I did.**

 **Anyways, so Ally's back at McKinley and it's the start of senior year. They are working rebuilding the Glee Club, but they still need four more members. We also got a bit of a look at NYADA. Jan is played by Lucy Hale and Alexa, the other cheerleader, is played by Sarah Hyland.**

 **Songs: Unconditionally (Katy Perry), Find Your Wings (Mark Harris), Chains (Nick Jonas), Cry (Mandy Moore), & Who I Am (David Archuleta).**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Cast List

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been like almost two years since I updated and honestly thought about this story. But recently I was in the process of moving and I got to thinking about this story saga. So I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in me continuing this? I don't know how frequently I would be able to update as I have a ton of other stories I am doing as well, but if you guys want it, I'll put this into my mind to start working on again. So let me know in the reviews if you would like to see this story continued. Below you'll see the cast list of characters that will be included.**

* * *

 _Who I Am_ Cast List

McKinley High School

Artie Abrams  
Senior  
Kevin McHale

Blaine Anderson  
Senior  
Darren Criss

Tina Cohen-Chang  
Senior  
Jenna Ushkowitz

Sam Evans  
Senior  
Chord Overstreet

Finn Hudson  
Graduate/ Glee Club Intern  
Cory Monteith

Allison "Ally" Hummel  
Senior  
Ashley Benson

Ryder Lynn  
Sophomore  
Blake Jenner

Brittany Pierce  
Senior  
Heather Morris

Jacob "Jake" Puckerman  
Sophomore  
Jacob Artist

Marley Rose  
Sophomore  
Melissa Benoist

William "Will" Shuester  
History Teacher/ Glee Club Director  
Matthew Morrison

Tate Stevens  
Junior  
Evan Peters

Nicole Tanner  
Junior  
Shailene Woodley

Kitty Wilde  
Sophomore  
Becca Tobin

NYADA College

Rachel Berry  
Freshman  
Lea Michele

Kurt Hummel  
Freshman  
Chris Colfer

Adam Crawford  
Senior  
Show Choir Captain  
Oliver Kieran-Jones

Janelle "Jan" Nicks  
Sophomore  
Lucy Hale

Brody Weston  
Junior  
Dean Geyer

Recurring Cast

Julie Baker  
Sophomore  
Bella Thorne

Alexa Fleming  
Sophomore  
Sarah Hyland

Jonathan "John" Miller  
Junior  
Miles Teller

Molly Tanner  
Writer  
Elle Fanning


End file.
